This invention relates generally to massage devices and in particular to a storable massage device that allows an individual to obtain a massage while laying down or seated by manipulation of a massage head controlled by the individual receiving the massage or by a therapist providing the massage.
The benefits of a massage is well-known, unfortunately the ability to retain a masseur when an individual would like a massage is not always practical. Further, the need to travel to a location that provides massages can be a major inconvenience especially if the massage is needed for recovery due to an injury. For these reasons there has been numerous electro/mechanical devices directed to replicating the benefits of a massage which have gained widespread use. For instance, a typical hand held massager is a device that allows an individual to obtain the benefits of a massage to any portion of the body that can be reached with the device. Unfortunately, various portions of the body cannot be easily reached necessitating the need for remotely operated back massaging devices that may be expensive or difficult to operate.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,136 discloses a massage apparatus for use in a bathtub. This device employs an electrical motor for the rotation of rollers and an individual sits in the bathtub to receive a massage. Beyond the basic problem of using electricity near water, the device limits how an individual is positioned within the tub thereby limiting use to those individuals agile enough to move into a particular position that requires the massage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,552 discloses a computer controlled massaging unit that includes pressure sensors to determine the position of the individual for coordinating with a computer program for operating of the massage unit. An edge detector sensor is employed for detecting the perimeter of the individual""s body which allows movement along the individuals perimeter. A unique track system is also claimed for operating the massage unit along a predetermined plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,656 discloses a back massaging device wherein the massaging implement is moved along a frame by stepper motors. The device employs a sensor or pressure transducer positioned between an applicator and a frame in order to sense the amount of force applied by an individual""s body. This invention relies upon the sensor device in order to sense the amount of force applied to the body portion and provide a control signal according to the sensed force. Upon receipt of the control signal, the massage unit controller is moved accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,568 discloses a back massaging device that allows for attachment to the side of a bed or the like rigid frame. A massage head is placed along the distal end of a control arm and manipulated by use of a hydraulic cylinder controlled by a hand operated joystick. This device is held in a fixed position wherein any rotational aspects must be manipulated by the hydraulic ram. The disclosure and claims further rely upon a lotion applicator that is used in conjunction with the programmable massaging implement. It is noted that pressure on the massage applicator is directly from the hydraulic positioning unit with no accommodations made for movement by the individual. The massage implement is based upon a singular support structure wherein movement of the massage implement along the torso of an individual requires movement of the hydraulic ram. However, movement from the pivot point defeats the ability to make a smooth massage and results in continuous control operation as the device is operating as a robotic arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,047 discloses a therapeutic pressing device which operates parallel to the back of an individuals spine for purposes of applying pressure to the spine for detecting spinous process.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a low cost, storable massage device that can used by an untrained individual for purposes of obtaining a self massage.
The present invention is a massage device that allows an individual to control a massaging implement through the manipulation of control levers. The massage device employs a frame that houses the positioning motors within individual frame members to allow a simplified control scheme of vertical and horizontal movements. A massaging implement pivots both vertically and horizontally along a positioning arm and engages an individual""s torso by gravity. The articulating massage implement allows for curvatures to be followed and massaged at various angles. A platform allows an individual to be properly positioned for the massage and can be placed into a storage position allowing the device to consume a very small footprint. Alternatively, the device may be placed upright allowing an individual to receive a massage while seated.
The massaging device employs two vertical support structures having at least one vertical trolley for movement of a positioning arm support bracket and boom support placed between the support structures. The positioning arm also includes a trolley assembly that controls the horizontal placement of a gravity held massaging implement. An individual may control each of the positioning motors for precise placement of the massaging implement.
An objective of the invention is to disclose a low cost, storable massage device that can be precisely controlled by the individual receiving the massage or by a therapist providing the massage.
Another objective of the invention is to disclose the use of a gravity weighted massage implement providing a range of movement by the individual without affecting implement pressure.
Another objective of the invention is to disclose vertical and horizontal positioning controls for parallel body movement to allow an individual instant recognition of operational control.
Still another objective of the invention is to disclose a massage device that allows a therapist to control a massage without physically performing the massage.
Yet another objective of the invention is to disclose a frame that permits a positioning platform to be folded into a storage position providing the massaging device to consume a small footprint while stored.
Another objective of the invention is to disclose the use of a frame that also houses the positioning motors providing quiet operation, reduced mass, and protection from moving parts.
Still another objective of the invention is to disclose a storable back massage device that can be used by an individual in a seated or laying position.
Another objective of the invention is to disclose a storable back massage device that includes a means for parking the massage implement after use allowing for ease of access in entering or leaving the platform.
Yet still another objective of the invention is to disclose the use of common trolley motor/screw combinations which could provide commonality in parts for ease of repair and low cost of manufacture.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.